The Lilly Story
by The6405Girl
Summary: I think it would've been more interesting if Emma talked about Lily in the diner when Maleficent asked emma for help and if she knew somehow she was connected to her. I take requests, just put em in the reviews


The Lily Story

A "Once Upon a Time" Fanfic

 _ **I think it would've been more interesting if Emma talked about Lily in the diner when Maleficent asked emma for help and if she knew somehow she was connected to her.**_

 _ **K+**_

 **...** **I do not own these characters** **...**

(At Granny's diner.)

"I'm going after Gold. He made this happen. He needs to answer for it." Emma said angrily.

"Careful. Don't go off half-cocked." Said Killian.

"Hook's right. He wants you angry." Said David.

"Yeah, well, I am angry. That doesn't mean he's gonna get what he's after. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes. But that's regret, not darkness. I think we've all done things we regret... Right now, we need to focus on one thing... How to keep Gold and the Author from causing any more damage." She said

(Maleficent enters.)

"I might be able to help with that. It now appears we have a common foe... Rumplestiltskin." Said Maleficent.

"He resurrected you." Said David.

"To help himself, not me. Cruella's death only confirmed that." Said Maleficent.

"Oh. Now you want to turn on him before he turns on you." Said Hook.

"I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long." Chuckled Regina.

"What do you want?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"Nothing from you. It's Emma I need." Said Maleficent.

"Me?" Emma asked

Maleficent pulled out a picture of Emma and Lily standing under a tree in Minnesota. She hands it to Emma.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about this." Said Maleficent.

Emma looked surprised and asked "what, where did you get this?"

They all peeked at the picture and they saw Emma, Killian recognized lily from the tape Emma showed him at the sheriffs station.

"So it is you in the picture?" She asked.

"Ya it's me, what do you want with this, and where did you get it?" Emma asked.

"I have a couple of questions, and it is really important for you to answer. I'll answer all the questions you ask along the way." Answered Maleficent.

"How do I know that this isn't just one of your games?" Asked emma.

"Well you won't but I guess you'll just have to trust me." She answered.

Emma nodded and asked "So what do you want to know?"

"First of all what's this girls name, who is she, and where is this picture taken"? She asked.

"Her name is Lilith Page, she was the only friend I ever made as a kid. We took that picture after we ran away together-." Said Emma before she was interrupted.

"Why did you run away?" Asked Maleficent.

"Well I realized that I'm never going to get adopted, that I was just wasting my time living in those terrible group homes. And Lily." Answered Emma.

She continues "One night after we found a place to stay, I woke up hearing sounds coming from outside. I woke her up and this man walked in I told him that no matter what he does we're not going back in the system. He looked at me like I was crazy then looked at lily and said 'what kind of nonsense have you been telling this girl' I looked at them and she said that she had a family that adopted her, and that that was her father. I was dragged back into the system and she was taken back to her family."

Maleficent looked at her heartbroken.

"Anything else you wanna know? 'Cause I want to start asking my questions." Emma said.

"Umm ya, when was the last time you saw her?" She asked.

"I was fifteen." Emma answered.

"And what happened between you two?" asked Maleficent.

"She got me kicked out of the house of the only nice family that ever adopted me." She answered. "Now it's my turn to ask" Emma said

"Why do you want to know about lily so much" Emma asked.

She took a deep breath and answered ."she's my daughter"

"Lily is your daughter? How? What?" Emma said stunned.

"My child was going to be close to you no matter who it was bec-" She began to answer before she was cut off.

"Ya, that makes me feel better. The only friend I ever made wasn't even my friend by choice." Emma said.

"Now comes what I need you to do." Said Maleficent.

"And what's that?" Asked Emma.

"I know you're good at finding people, and I need you to help me find her." She said

"Okay"


End file.
